Ocarina Of Time: The Aftermath
by BoyAwesome
Summary: Follows the events of Ocarina Of Time, in Link's childhood.
1. Author's Intro Note

Hey guys!

As you can guess, this is my first fanfiction. I've been really exited to finally have enough free time to write this. I'm always looking for feedback and you can leave any suggestions I would _really_ appreciate it. As soon as the first chapter does go up, I will try as hard as I can to get to work on the next one. But I want you guys to remember, I will NEVER leave you hanging.

Sincerely,

BoyAwesome

P.S.

Feel free to message me any suggestions. Again, always looking for feedback! :D


	2. A New Start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any characters associated with it.**

The only thing he could hear was the ringing of The Song Of Time in his ears. But where was he?

Link felt a tough wooden bed against his back. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out his old Kokiri bedroom. He thought he was seeing things.

"Zelda?"

He frantically looked around for the princess. But then he looked down at himself. He was young again!

"H..How?"

He shakily got up from the log. He knew where he was, he just didn't want to believe it. He _had_ defeated Ganon, right? Was it a dream? No! He couldn't have just _imagined _it all! Could he?

"Link! Are you awake?"

He recognized Saria's voice. He slowly stepped towards the opening in his tree house. The light of the daytime shined in his eyes and blinded him. He was engulfed in darkness for so long... or that's what he thought. He really wasn't sure that it all _actually_ had happened.

"Saria? Is that you?" Saria looked up at Link, worried at his dazed appearance. "Are you OK Link?" Link looked down at her and saw her worried look. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just...I'm fine."

Saria smiled at his answer. "Good! Because I have a WHOLE DAY planned for us! First we're going to stroll around the lost woods, then we're going to-" Her plans were cut off at Link's comment. "Saria, I need to rest today. I really need to think about things." Saria stared at him, disappointed. "Oh. Okay then, see ya." Link was heartbroken as he saw his best friend in the whole world sniffle and slowly walk away, but he really needed to get his mind straight.

"Hm. A new start, I guess." Link headed back into his house to lay back down.


	3. Deja-Vu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda of any characters associated with it.**

Link was still confused.

He had no Kokiri Sword, no fairy, no Goron bracelet, nothing of anything. He had been his kid self more than once throughout his adventure...that he may not have had. He just sat in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Listen! Wake up! Can Hyrule's fate really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link knew he had heard that somewhere before, it gave him a strange sense of Deja-vu. Navi!

"Navi? Is that you?" Link looked at the fairy,but she just frantically looked out the door. "Listen! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! You need to-" Link waved his hand at her, moving her out of the way. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. Let's go." Navi was confused by his comment, but followed him anyway.

"Link! Do you feel better today? I still want to- Is that a fairy? You got a fairy? Congratulations! Where are you going?" Saria's questions didn't seem to end. Link couldn't explain, even though he knew exactly what was happening. Navi seemed interested in telling the green haired Kokiri girl what was going on. "Well you see, Link has been summoned by The Great Deku Tree, and we don't know why-" Link laughed at Navi's comment. "I know what's happening. Saria, do you have 40 rupees?" Saria raised an eyebrow. "Yeah.. It's in this pouch I carry around-" "Thanks!" Link snatched the pouch and headed for the Kokiri shop. Saria just shook her head.

After buying his shield, Link headed to the familiar spot where the Kokiri sword was located. He headed off to the Great Deku Tree.

"Hey! Wimp! Where do you think you're- BLLMPPHH!" Link just shoved Mido to the ground, not caring what he said. "Yeah I really don't care, Mido." Mido got up and dusted himself off.

'WHATEVER! YOU'LL STILL NEVER BE ONE OF US!" Mido yelled as Link walked away. Link laughed.

"I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!" He yelled back to Mido, leaving him confused. "Great Deku Tree, Here I come!"

**Hey Guys! I'm really happy I could make this chapter longer this time, and I'm still really looking for feedback. If you have time to leave a like or favorite, please do! Also, leave any suggestions that you have for my story. BoyAwesome, Out!**


End file.
